Why
by sacredkagome
Summary: inuyasha and the gang finaly kill naraku, but there are some consequences. (rated for language and idk some other stuff ) please R&R!
1. The Tragedy

**Why**

By sacredkagome

**Chapter 1- The Tragedy**

Sango fell to her knees from exotion and hung her head down, "its finnaly over." Miroku stuck his staff into the ground and used it to keep hiself up, "what about inuyasha and kagome? They were both caught in the blow."

Shippo plopped on his stomach onto the ground and started to cry, "what if they didn't make it?" miroku sat down carfully and hung his head too.

Sango lifted her head and inched her way to her boomerang. She then used it to stand up. She was shaky and wabbled a lot. She limped to shippo and picked him up gently, "don't even think like that. Inuyasha would have protected kagome with his life. They have to be alive."

She hugged him firmly and they both cried together. Miroku just watched them both with thoughts echoing through the back of his head. 'No. even if inuyasha protected kagome with all that he could, they couldn't have made it through that blow. Naraku used all his energy on it.'

"They should be here right now…they should be with us…." Miroku paused and picked his head up. Sang looked behind her to miroku to see why he stopped. Shippo looked too. "what is it miroku?" sango coghed out. Miroku didn't answer. "miroku?"

"b..but…i.. thought…." Sango looked at him with woried eyes. "miroku whats wrong?" miroku looked at her then stood wobbly. Sango put shippo on the ground, then stood to. She used her boomerang to ench her way toward miroku.

She stood by his side. She opend her mouth to speech, but stopped when she saw him pointing to something. She looked in the direction his finger was pointing to and froze.

Shippo jumped up and ran and jumped up on miroku's shoulder to see what was wrong. When he looked tears gatherd in his eyes. "k..k…kagome….inu..yasha…"

Inuyasha and kagome were lying on the cold, hard ground next to a tall, wide tree. Kagome rested her head on her extended arm and was lying on her left side. Inuyasha was close to her still holing Tetsaiga, lying on his back. They both had a pool of blood surounding them. It was hard to tell how many cuts and bruses they had. But that wasn't the concern at the moment. The only thing that matter was if they were alive.

Sango broke down crying, "miroku…..there gone. There gone…..forever." she got up and jumped into miroku's arms, still crying. Miroku held her close to him, feeling her pain.

Shippo hugged miroku too, "this cant be happening…..they cant be dead……they just cant."

* * *

A/N-so how does everyone feel about the first chapter? i dont know if i shouldfinish itor not, so tell me what yall think. please review! 


	2. What?

**Why**

by sacredkagome

**Chapter 2- _What?_**

when i read the reviews for chapter one, one of them really got me thinking. she had a great idea, but i already wrote chapter two. sorry, i should have written it that way. i hope yall enjoy it this way though.

* * *

"there is nothing else we can do, but pray that there finaly happy and together in heaven." Miroku said with a shakey voice. Sango looked up at him with a soaked face, "M..miroku…kagome and inuyasha were so…" she never finished her sentence. She had burried her face in miroku's kemono.

Her body shook vilently from her sobbing. Miroku held her closer, "it'll be ok, Sango." He looked down at the limp Sango. She had fallen asleep. They were all tierd and dizzy from there injeries. Miroku looked to his sholder and saw shippo was asleep too.

He slowly inched his way to the ground with Sango still in his grasp. He lay her down gently and put shippo close to her side. He stood and looked at both sango and shippo for a wile and then turned his head to look at kagome and inuyasha's bodies.

He could feel tears form behind his eyes, but refused to morn over his dear friends. The thoughts of them actually being gone was just unberrable. 'ill miss you two.'

He walked closer to them, observing there bodies. The tetsaiga had transformed back to its origianal form. Inuyasha still had a tight grip around his much loved sward. miroku thought on the subject for a wile, about all the times inuyasha and his sward had worked together to save the day. 'without inuyasha around, theres no one to save the day and then brag about it.' miroku sighed, 'that inuyasha. i never got the chance to say good-bye.'

miroku shifted his eyes to kagome and _her_ weppon. 'i dont care what anyone says, kagome is one of the best fighters. even if she is a girl she saved my ass more times that i have myself. she's a good person at heart and soul.'

he quickly shifted his eyes back to inuyasha. 'what the! dead bodies cant move! can they! thats a stupid question Miroku, of cours they cant!' miroku ran to inuyasha and looked at him for a wile, just to make sure he wasnt imaganing things.

'he did move!' miroku leand down and qently rolled inuyasha onto his back, "inuyasha, are you ok!" inuyasha opend his, what seemed like to him, heavy eye lids. "inuyasha, you gave us all a horrable scar! we thought you were dead!"

inuyasha opened his mouth, "k..k..kagome..is..she..ok?" miroku's face falterd and inuyasha's did too. "then...she's..." inuyasha shook his head, "no! im not going to think that for a minute!" inuyasha sat up dizzly and turned to look for kagome.

there she was, still resting her head on her extended arm, laying on her side in a pull of her own blood. Suddenly inuyasha felt as if he had to gasp for breath. His whole world and everything in it was gone. Everything around him got blurry. He blinked his eyes to remove some of the wetness.

Miroku had never seen inuyasha cry before and his heart just broke. "inu…yasha." "miroku…Theres a posabillaty that she's still….alive..right?" miroku's eyes grew wide, "well..i guess. I mean…I never checked." Inuyasha looked up at him with angry eyes, "you never checked her!" miroku smiled and scratched the back of his head, "um….i was going to…It must have just slipped my mind." Inuyasha quickly hit miroku on the head.

He dusted his hands off and then got serius again. " c'mon miroku. Help me up." Miroku stood and gaised down at inuyasha.

* * *

A/N-please review! 


	3. Lean On Me

Why 

By sacredkagome

**Chapter 3- Lean On Me **

He dusted his hands off and then got serious again. " C'mon Miroku. Help me up." Miroku stood and looked down at inuyasha.

When inuyasha got to his feet, he stumbled toward Kagome. Miroku followed close behind, just in case inuyasha needed a little help.

Inuyasha nealed next to Kagome, "Kagome?" He gently shook her shoulder. His eyes got glossy, "Kagome, I know your not that weak."

Kagome opend her eyes weakly, "Inu…yasha?" He blinked the tears away, "Kagome hold on for a little wile. Can you do that?" She closed her eyes, "Yeah, I can hold on for a little wile." She opened her eyes weakly again, "Inuyasha…your..hurt." "Its nothing. Im ok." She smiled, "Stubburn as always." He smiled too.

"Are Miroku and Sango ok?" Kagome asked in a worried voice. "Their fine." He said wile brushing strands of raven hair away from her face. Miroku came into Kagomes view, "Hang in there for us, Kagome. We need you." Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha could feel his strength coming back. He knew he didn't have _much _strength, probably not even enough to carrey Kagome back to Keades village, but he didn't care, he would find the energy. "Kagome do you think you can take being moved?" she smiled weakly, "I guess we'll find out."

Inuyasha gently lifted Kagomes head off the ground. She moand in pain. Inuyasha looked down into her sorrowful eyes, "Just let me get you onto my back and then you wolnt be in as much pain." She just nodded.

This time to make it faster, Miroku helped. He lifted her up gently onto Inuyashas back. After they had gotten her up onto his back Inuyasha could feel Kagomes body shaking. He looked back at her and saw crystal water splash onto his kimono. "don't worry Kagome, I wolnt let anything else happen to you. I know I already failed you once, I wolnt make a mistake like that again. I promis."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "You protected me with your life. Thank you, Inuyasha. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

* * *

A/N- i finished this chapter last night, but inuyasha was coming on so i didnt get to submit it. sorry. well please review! 


	4. Sango's Idea

** Why**

By sacredkagome

** Chapter 4- Sango's Idea**

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "You protected me with your life. Thank you, Inuyasha. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Miroku guided inuyasha and Kagome to where Sango and Shippo were sleeping. "Sango wake up." Miroku whispered as he gently shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Miroku.

Horrible memories flashed through her mind and her eyes started to water. She tried to be strong for Shippo's sake, but couldn't keep it in anymore. "Miroku." She jumped into his arms. He decided to let her just cry for a little wile.

"Sango." He said while pulling her off of him. "Look over there." He pointed to an injured boy and girl sitting in the tall, swaying grass. Sango wiped her eyes a few times, just to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. "M.Miroku…. Is..that..who..i think it..is?"

she blinked her eyes a few times and then looked at him. He nodded, "that's them." She looked back at inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was laying her head on Inuyashas shoulder and inuyasha was wiping hair away from Kagome's face.

Sango was so happy, she had no choice but to run to her friends. She didn't have any control over herself. All she wanted to do was comfort her friends.

When she got to inuyasha and Kagome she wanted to hold both of them close, but there injuries looked too severe. Anyways she knew inuyasha wouldn't let her hug him.

"are you two ok?" Sango said trying to figure out how to get them both back to Kaedes village. _Inuyasha won't be able to carry Kagome back, he's too weak._ She thought a little longer and then it hit her, Kirara!_ Where did she go?_ She looked around for a wile and then spotted her. She was sitting right next to her the whole time. She picked her up and walked over to Miroku.

"Miroku, take Kirara and go get Hatchi. We need to get inuyasha and Kagome back to Kaedes village soon." Sango put Kirara on the ground. She transformed into her big form. Miroku nodded, "great idea, Sango! Ill be back as soon as I can!"

He jumped onto Kirara's and they took off.


	5. Like a Sister Like a Brother

**Why**

by- sacredkagome

**Chapter 5- Like a Sister/ Like a Brother**

After Miroku had disappeard into the distance, Sango walked back to inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo was still sleeping in the same spot that Sango and him were sleeping at.

"Kagome, are you ok?" she said wile ripping a peace of cloth off of her outfit. She tied it around a bad wound on Kagome's arm. Kagome winced from the pain and jerked her arm a little. Sango looked at her, "sorry…..This will only hurt a little." Sango pulled both ends of the cloth tight.

Kagome bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. Inuyasha used his kimono to wipe the blood from her lip. "Just hold on for a wile." Kagome opened her eyes to look into worried ones.

She lifted her hand and put in on Inuyashas cheek, "I promise I won't leave you…. I can't do tha…" her hand dropped and landed by her side, on the ground.

Inuyashas eyes widened, "Kagome?" he shook her shoulder gently, trying not to hurt her more. "Kagome!" he shook her a little more violently, "Kagome!"

Sango backed away with tears in her eyes, "She's not….dea…." inuyasha shot an evil glare at her, "No! She's not! She promised she would hang on…" His eyes softened and he looked back down at Kagome, "..Kagome would never brake a promise."

Sango quickly wiped her tears and went back to dressing Kagome's wounds. Inuyasha pulled peaces of his kimono off to help Sango.

Sango quickly shifted her eyes up to inuyasha and then back on Kagome, "Inuyasha?" He didn't look up he just kept pulling off peaces of his kimono and placing it on Kagome's wounds. "Yeah?" he said while pulling another peace of cloth.

"You can't brush off your wounds." Inuyasha looked up in shock. She looked up to see why he stopped. She saw the shock on his face and then spoke with a sly voice, "You may have tried to hide the pain, but I can see right through your little act."

Inuyasha smiled and looked back down at Kagome, "I have to protect Kagome…..and I have to protect you." Sango's eyes widened. Inuyasha looked back up and could see she was confused so he decided to explain.

"Sango next to Kagome you mean the world to me. You're like the little sister I never had."

Sango blushed a little, "really?" inuyasha nodded. Sango thought for a second, "your like the big brother I never had. And now that Kohaku's……" she paused "….gone…you're the only brother..i..have."

Inuyasha had forgotten about Kohaku's death. He gently laid Kagome onto the ground and crawled next to Sango. She was sitting with her head down, and her hands covering her face.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sango and embraced her firmly, "Its ok Sango you don't have to cry anymore I'm here." Sango moved her hands from her face to Inuyashas kimono and clutched it tightly. She cried for about five minutes before inuyasha pulled her away. He wiped the tears from her cheek and gave her a little peck on the cheek.

Sango returned the kiss…..

…..except on the lips!

Inuyashas eye's widened then slowly closed as he deepened the kiss. When they parted they both looked at each other with stars in their eyes.

* * *

A/N- please don't kill me. I'm sorry, I really am. Um…. Please review! runs away 


	6. Saved

**why**

by sacredkagome

**chapter 6- Saved**

_She kisses good, but when i kissed her it felt wierd. like kissing my sister..._

_i dont know how to tell him that...i..cant..be with him...not like this..._

sango turned away, "inuyasha...i dont feel comftrable...kissing...you...i...ju...just..." inuyasha shook his head, "no, dont be. i dont feel comftrable kissing you eather. like i said before, i think of you only as a sister." sango faced him again and smiled and nodded.

kagome stird and inuyasha and sango looked over at her. inuyasha went back to where he was before and picked kagomes head back up. he pushed back her hair and wisperd softly to her, "Kagome."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes fell on inuyasha's angelic face. his beautiful amber eyes glowed with love and compation. "inu..yasha.." he put a finger to her lips, "shh..dont talk. save your energy."

she knodded weakly and rested her head on inuyasha's lap. sango looked up to inuyasha, "inuyasha you should rest too." inuyasha shook his head, "what if a demon comes? i cant let it get you or kagome..i..." "inuyasha! i can take care of it! trust me! you need your rest!"

inuyasha had fear written all over his face. he had never seen sango so mad before. ok, maybe once, but that was only when miroku tried to get her into bed with him.

inuyasha knew she was right. if he didnt rest now then he would never be able to cary kagome to keades village. (AN- he never knew that miroku went to get hatchi)

he gently laid kagomes head on sango's lap, "im only doing this for you and kagome, so dont think im doing it because i need to." sango smiled as inuyasha laied his head down, facing away from her and kagome.

_kagome and inuyasha are always doing all the work, getting hurt for us. we should atlease be able to do one thing for them. _she looked down at kagome_, you better make it through this for me, for us._

* * *

miroku jumped down off of hatchi's back and ran toward sango, "sango im here, hurry up and get kagome and inuyasha on to hatchi!" sango gently picked kagome up off her lap and placed it on the ground. she stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "whats the rush? we dont have to leave that quick." 

miroku ran to inuyasha and started to shake him, "inuyasha wake up, we have to go! alot of angry demons are on there way!" inuyasha jumped and looked around, "what, what? what's wrong miroku?" he walked fast to kagome and gently picked her, "come and help me pick her up, inuyasha!"

inuyasha went to them and put his arms out. miroku placed her in his arms and then ran to hatchi, "come on, lets go. we have to hury!" inuyasha and sango ran onto hatchi's back.

sango looked around, _i know we're forgetting some thing, but what. _she thought for a second.

sango's eyes widend, "shippo!"


	7. Uncovered Feelings

** Why**

By sacredkagome

**Chapter 7- Uncovered Feelings**

Inuyasha looked at Sango, "what about Shippo?" Sango turned to him and the rest of the group, "we left Shippo!" She dropped to her knees and started to sob, "its all my fault….I should have watched him closer….if the demons get to him…he'll….." She started to sob harder at the thought of poor Shippo being killed.

Inuyasha lightly kissed Kagome on the cheek and stood up from her side, " That wont happen!" Sango looked up and watched inuyasha walk toward her. He nealed down infront of her and wiped a tear from her face. he kissed her on the cheek and smiled as he watched her frown wash away and a smile replace it.

"hey! What was that for!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha moved away from Sango and grabbed tetsiaga, "Kirara!" Kiraras head popped up at the sound of her name being called. She transformed into her big stage and jumped into the air with inuyasha on her back. Sango, still smiling, waved at inuyasha. Inuyasha waved back and then took of in the opposite direction.

Mirokus face was starting to get red from anger, "what's the big idea! He kissed you!" Sango snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Miroku with wide eyes, "um….yeah…..about that. He was…." But Miroku cut her off.

Her eyes widened more. She was the first to pull away. Both Miroku and Sango where blushing now. Sango managed to come back to down to earth, "M..miroku?" Miroku blushed more, "uh….yeah?" "about inuyasha and me…." Miroku stopped her, "I don't wanna here it!" Sango punched him lightly on the shoulder, "lighten up! It was nothing it…" Miroku stood up, "it was something! He kissed my girl!"

Sango blushed, "um…." She looked down at her hands. She started to fittle with her fingers, "Miroku…do…you like me?" he looked away, blushing, "um….yeah." Sango jumped up with a big smile on her face, "oh, Miroku I like you too!"

They stood there hugging each other for a few minutes. When they pulled away Miroku spoke first, "so…..what about you and inuyasha? You still haven't told me what that kiss was all about."

Sango put her hands on her hips and gave him a nasty glare, "I tried to tell you, but you just wouldn't shut up!" Miroku scratched the back of his head, "well I guess your right."

Sango's mad scowl immediately turned into a happy smile.

Sango sighed, "there isn't anything going on between me and inuyasha, were just friends, and any ways, he thinks of me as his sister." Miroku was dumbfounded, "inuyasha and you….like brother and sister?" he started to laugh, "inuyasha wont even kiss Kagome, unless she's asleep or unconscious, why is he kissing you?" Sango was mad again and crossed her arms, "inuyasha just wants to wait for the right moment to kiss Kagome. She means so much to him, he just doesn't wanna mess things up between them!"

Miroku just grinned again. Just the sight of Mirokus grin was enough to make the maddest, most unhappy persons day brighten.

Yeah, Sango couldn't get enough of Miroku. She loved him. But how could she ever fall in love with a player? She knew she wouldn't be able to stay with him. She would have to watch him flirt with other girls, and she just wouldn't be able to handle that. She had thought that things were finally going her way, sense she is basically the only person left in her family, even if Kohaku is still alive. But what's the point of him being alive if he's following Naraku? Again she has something that she loves, and again she had to loose that something.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown. Miroku could see she was down and just couldn't stand to see her that way. He knew what was wrong and knew exactly how to make her happy, or atleast a little happier.

He sat down and then motioned her to sit down next to him. She sat and leaned her head on his shoulder. Miroku grabbed her hand and moved infront of her. She looked confused now, "Miroku what are you doing?" "Sango….will you bear my child?" she sweat dropped.

Miroku smiled as his stinging cheek throbbed, "_the things I do for love." _He sighed.

* * *

AN- sry I haven't updated in sooooooooo long, ive been really busy. When summer break comes ill have a whole lot of time to write. Well please review! 


End file.
